She couldn't laugh anymore
by Jane-Elle
Summary: Let's see... Some mentioning of suicide... Dark thoughts... Just read! Songfic, it's D/Hr.


When I saw you guys dancing in the sun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything described in the story. The song belongs to Twarres, a young Dutch band. If you have Napster, search for them.

Wise words of today: Yesterday is history

Today is a gift

Tomorrow is a mystery

She couldn't laugh

_ _

**When I saw you guys dancing in the sun**

You were happy. There was no one who could take away your happy feeling.You guys were made for each other, or at least, so it seemed.Hermione brought the daylight in your dark life, she made you free. You could finally give love, and I was able to forgive you. Forgive you for taking away my love, but never forgive you because you loved her. 

**_a shadow fell on my heart _**

Still, from the beginning it felt wrong to me.To everyone else they were the perfect couple, always together, faithful as ever.Even Ron didn't see it, even though he was her best friend. But I did. I watched from the shadows and saw where their relationship would lead. They shouldn't have fallen in love. 

You were the worst mistake she ever made 

You cared for her. You always made sure she was comfortable, before even considering doing something else, Draco. And yet I couldn't trust you completely. After all, you were the son of a Deatheater, and had probably been on the list for being one. I think she made the mistake to love your cold heart._ _

_ _

And she laughed too loud at your jokes

**_yes I know you were funny _**

Your jokes were always able to make her smile, even in the darkest of times, when I was on my little trip on the wild side. You saw my foolishness and laughed, all the while driving her away from me. Even I thought you were funny, before you became what you are today.

**_But I couldn't laugh… _**

**_because I knew where it would lead. _**

I always felt secure when she laughed, but I couldn't laugh along. It felt to me like surrendering to your charms, like everyone did. And you would be convinced I wasn't an enemy. So everyone I once loved suddenly hated me, even though they'd forgiven me anything I did before. Just because I didn't trust him. Ron, my best friend didn't trust me anymore, and he and Draco were on good terms. He would do anything for him, he assured you. You didn't know I was listening back then, did you? I was just someone on the guest list. Someone whose face and name were familiar, but long forgotten because he disappointed everyone. That is me.

_ _

Now the anger has drowned out all the jokes

Only I saw your dark side coming out once again. Slowly you started to change into the boy you was, back at Hogwarts. Evil. You started to hate her again, and never made jokes to her anymore. I stood and watched, but I didn't help her when she was lying on the ground with you towering above her, insulting and abusing her. Her fighting spirit died out because of you. And so did her life._ _

**_she couldn't laugh anymore_**

Oh yes, you did make jokes. About her. Cruel jokes, only meant to amuse you and your friends. And she couldn't laugh anymore about your jokes. Your little adventures with other women hurt her, but she didn't show it. But her heart grew cold, and she didn't love you anymore. Yes, she knew. And she laughed._ _

See the pain in her smile

The night she discovered she was pregnant, she begged to me. She begged me, Malfoy! To help her get rid of the baby, because it was yours. She hated you, and so I did too. Her smile grew cold, became painful to look at. She really didn't give a damn about your child. She only cared about getting rid of it, but never succeeded. You never let her succeed. It only took one failed attempt at suicide for her to get your attention back. You acted loving and caring once again, only I could see your heart wasn't true. You and your friends laughed at her behind her back. __

_ _

**_And she's tried, _**

**_yes she's tried to run away_**

Finally, the baby arrived. The house was full of laughter, but not Hermione's. The baby laughed, but soon learned to be quite. It's remarkable how much he looks like you, Draco. The same silver blond hair, the same cold, ruthless eyes. And he even inherited your character. He was named Vidar, after your grandfather. As he grew up, she started to see the way he was going to be later. She knew she couldn't do anything about it, because you wouldn't even let her get close to him. All she could do was watch. And she wanted to run away. _ _

**_but you would not let her go _**

**_You are her ball and her chain. _**

You'd never let her go, I know that. But she clearly didn't. She thought she could just walk out on you, without you noticing or caring. But you did. You needed someone to make jokes about, to laugh at and someone to make miserable. And that someone was her. You still got her chained, you know? Hermione isn't a girl to mess with, yet you did. And you were punished for what you did. You soon joined me.

**_Now I wish you were dancing in the sun, _**

**_but the steps were all wrong_**

Those happy days, when we were all together, joking and laughing, are over, forever lost. I wish I could turn back time, to stop you. She's on her own now, dealing with your son. He is your heir, you made sure that was going to happen. He is the same as you are, right? A Parseltongue. A Slytherin. Evil. Cunning. Ruthless._ _

**_So release her from her chains now. _**

Even here, you can't leave her alone. You have to think about her all the time, think about the happy times you lost when you lost her. That is part of your punishment. I could have made it a lot worse. I decided to stay away from you, living in darkness. One day, I'll step into the light again. I just have to gather enough strength. 

Why are you still joking? I know it must be killing you, being here while she is there. Andyou can see Ron closing in on her, the only one who can give her the same pleasure you could. 

**_With your jokes you imprisoned her heart, _**

**_ you never gave her a chance_**

I hope you are suffering. I don't feel anything but hate for you, remember that. You might think I am not powerful enough to defeat you, but trust me. I am. And that's your downfall. You'll see me looking at your grave, the only one to come to your funeral. And you know why? Because you don't have any true friends. I'll only come to honour an enemy. And I'll spit on your grave. Not only because you broke her, but because of our lives you broke. You made everyone unhappy. Remember that. And die. 

-----------------------------------------------(ß-à)---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, this is not one of my best fics, I'm afraid. I suppose you have a lot of questions. This is Harry speaking, I guess, about Draco. Harry's turned away from his friends and is all alone. Draco is somewhere between heaven and hell, I don't know. It's a weird fic. Review anyway.

_ _


End file.
